


Gaymer Girls

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Three of them.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Gaymer Girls

The paladin held her shield firm, using all the defensive buffs she could to try and stay alive. Rinko had used a spell to temporarily remove cooldowns for the party, a godsend given even a moment of downtime for the Shield of Faith spell would result in Sayo burning to a crisp.

It was Sayo’s job to take the dragon’s attacks, keeping Ako and Rinko untouched. Some of her defensive skills took away her ability to attack the dragon back, but that was okay. Ako and Rinko did enough burst damage to take the monster down in a single hit. Just as long as nothing interrupted their casting.

That wasn’t trivial; their spells took a very long time to cast. They’d started the moment they entered the boss room, and they still weren’t done. Despite all her defense, Sayo’s health had gone from four digits to three, then from three to two. Just as it was about to dip into the single digits, salvation came in the form of a giant skeleton appearing between the paladin and the dragon.

The skeleton’s health went down very quickly, but that didn’t matter. A single, solid blow from its club removed a decent chunk of the dragon’s health, and more importantly, stunned it. The boss couldn’t do a thing as Rinko’s fire meteors rained down upon it, removing the rest of its health.

The victory screen had appeared for barely a moment before Sayo was glomped.

“We did it, Sayo!” Ako screamed in excitement before giving the guitarist a passionate victory kiss.

“Our time was very good, too,” Rinko said, walking to them. She gave Ako and Sayo each a tender kiss.

“The ending was suspenseful,” said Sayo, “Your skeleton came just in time, Ako.”

“And it took that long to summon even though I was wearing the best casting time reduction items I have. I guess I need to grind more. Giant Skeletons are strong, but they take a lot of abyssal power to summon. Rinrin, you tried a new build today, right? How did that go.”

“It wasn’t much different from my usual build, but I decided to slot in some gems that increase party mana regen. Did it help?”

“Given how many times I nearly ran out of mana, I’d probably have died if not for those gems,” Sayo replied.

The guitarist stood up so she could join her girlfriends’ group hug more fully. The three of them pressed into each other, enjoying the feel of victory and occasionally giving each other kisses. Then Sayo’s stomach grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Rinko apologized, “I should have prepared more snacks.”

“No, it’s my fault for having such a light lunch today. I should have prepared better for the raid,” Sayo replied.

“I’m kinda – uh, I mean, my stomach is as empty as the abyss, too. But my stamina bar is as empty as the abyss, too, so why don’t we order something and then cuddle?” Ako suggested.

“That sounds nice, Ako-chan,” Rinko replied.

So the three of them ordered pizza with a side of fries, then moved to the couch to snuggle. Even though Rinko and Sayo were usually reserved when it came to physical affection, they’d gotten very comfortable with each other. That was at least partially due to Ako, who insisted on group hugs whenever they had the chance.

The drummer sprawled across her girlfriends while Sayo rested her head on Rinko’s shoulder. Being surrounded by love and affection like this wasn’t something Sayo had even dreamed of when she was younger. She was grateful to Roselia and NFO for bringing these girls into her life.

“I love you,” she said.

“Sayo! I love you too!” Ako exclaimed, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the outside of her thigh.

“Me too,” said Rinko, brushing a hand through Sayo’s hair and kissing her on the cheek.

Their cuddles were interrupted by the doorbell. Reluctantly, Ako got off her girlfriends. Not for long, though. Once the pizza was acquired, the drummer once again gathered her girlfriends on the couch. She made sure to sit down on one leg of each of them, accepting a bite of pizza from Rinko and feeding some fries to Sayo.

“You know, Ako,” Sayo said, “I was skeptical at first when you said that feeding each other would make food tastier, but fries really do taste better out of your hands.

“Ku-ku-ku! The dark power within my hands imbues food with… with, uh…”

“Sinful deliciousness?” Rinko suggested.

“Yeah, sinful deliciousness! Thanks, Rinrin. Let me give you a reward kiss.”

The three of them ate, kissed, and flirted until their meal was done. Then, they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

As the lay side by side, Ako said, “I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have girlfriends as pretty, amazing, and cool as you two.”

“I think I’m the luckiest girl,” replied Rinko, “to have two girlfriends who’ll support me no matter what. You’ve opened up my world.”

“I’m not one bit less lucky than the two of you,” said Sayo, “My girlfriends make me feel so incredibly loved.”

The three of them entered the land of dreams in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> More people should write this ship.


End file.
